Volkswagen Transporter (T4)
The Volkswagen Transporter T4 (known in North America as the Volkswagen Eurovan) is a van that was produced by German automaker Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles between 1990 and 2003. It is the successor of the Volkswagen Type 2 (T3) and was superseded by the Transporter T5. History Introduced in 1990, the T4 was the first in line of Volkswagen Transporters to have a front-mounted, water-cooled engine. Prompted by the success of similar moves with their passenger cars, Volkswagen had toyed in the late 1970s with the idea of replacing their air-cooled, rear-engined Type 2 vans with a front-engined, water-cooled design. The reasons for deciding in 1980 to instead introduce a new rear-engined Type 2 (T3) / Vanagon are unclear. Thus, the introduction of a front-engined layout was delayed until the arrival of the T4. Although its predecessors are also referred to casually as Transporters, the T4 is the first Volkswagen van to officially use the 'Transporter' title. After a production run of nearly 14 years, the T4 ceased production in 2003, making it second only to the T1 for length of production in its home market. Variants Body Types The T4 was produced in 5 basic body types: Panel Van (without any windows behind the b-pillar), Kombi Van or Half-Panel (with windows between the b and c-pillars), Caravelle/Multivan (with windows all round), Westfalia (a VW-produced campervan) and the Doka – either a single or double cab with a pick-up style platform behind it – Doka deriving from German: Doppelkabine. They were two standard wheelbases available; "short" (2920mm) and "long" (3320mm) and a variety of different roof heights, including a pop-top roof for campers. Long and Short-Nose There was one major facelift to the T4, in 1994, when a re-shaped, longer front end was introduced. This was needed to fit the six-cylinder VR6 engine into the T4's engine bay. Initially, only Caravelles and Multivans were available with the longer nose, since these were the only models available with the VR6 engine. The commercial variants continued to be produced with the shorter nose until 1999. However, campers and other specialist vehicles produced between 1994 and 1999 may have either the short or the long nose, depending on which model was used as the base vehicle. In keeping with the Type 2's naming convention, the long and short-nose versions are also informally known as T4a and T4b, respectively. Engines petrol engine mounted in a 1995 European specification Volkswagen Caravelle T4]] Petrol engines Diesel engines ;Indirect injection ;Turbocharged Direct Injection Campervans The T4 is a very popular base for building a small to medium-sized camper and day-vans, both as self-build projects and for professional conversions. Volkswagen themselves also sold campervan versions of the T4, made by and named after their contractor, Westfalia-Werke. Enthusiasts' Groups Due largely to its versatility, as well as popularity as a campervan, the Volkswagen Transporter (including the T4) has an extensive following amongst enthusiasts. Meetings are held regularly throughout the year in countries across Europe and there are several Internet forums dedicated to T4 owners and enthusiasts. In May 2010, the German entusiasts of the T4 held a celebration of the 20th anniversary of the production of the first T4. Several hundred T4s took part with vans from far afield as Russia, France, Spain, central Europe and the Nordic countries. T4 in the US The Transporter T4 was exported to North America from 1992 until 2003 under the moniker Eurovan. In the USA, the Eurovan 5 cylinder passenger models (CL, GL, GLS, and MV) were only sold for model year 1993. Smaller than a standard American delivery van, but larger than an American or Japanese passenger minivan, Volkswagen played up its size with the slogan, "EuroVan: There's nothing mini about it". VW reintroduced the Eurovan passenger models in the USA for model year 1999 with a VR6 engine as standard, and discontinued it again after 2003. The Eurovan Camper by Winnebago was sold in the USA from 1993-1996 with the 5 cylinder engine, and from 1997-2003 with the VR6. These small pop top camper vans are unique in the USA and have developed a cult following. Winnebago also built two small Class C motorhomes with the forward cab of the T4/Eurovan called the Rialta and Vista. These were available from from 1993-1996 with the 5 cylinder engine, and from 1997-2005 with the VR6. In the U.S., the models were: *the seven-seat Eurovan CL,GL, and GLS *the Eurovan MV, in which the second row of seats face the rear and are removable, the third row converts into a bed, a folding table in the passenger area, window curtains, and a fluorescent lamp above table. *the Eurovan MV Weekender, an MV plus a Westfalia conversion that adds a pop-top roof, a second overhead bed, bug screens for side windows and rear hatch, utility battery, and standard refrigerator. *the Eurovan Camper, which is the long wheelbase commercial van converted by Winnebago Industries to include a pop-top roof, two two-person beds, seating for four (plus optional single or two-person center seats), a one cubic foot refrigerator that runs on propane, DC, or AC, a propane furnace, a closet, cabinets, sink with cold water and a gray water tank, a two-burner propane stove, two two-person dinette tables, coach battery, house lighting, and the two front bucket seats made to swivel around to face the dinette/kitchen area. The 2000 EVC is 17 feet long (5,189 mm.) See also *Volkswagen Transporter - for an overview of the Transporter generations External links Transporter (T4) Category:Vans Category:Minivans Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles with VR engines Category:Vehicles introduced in 1990 Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Trucks built in Germany Category:Trucks built in Indonesia